Piton percek
by EttiHun
Summary: Pitonos marhaságok, ha érdekel nyugodtan olvasd el. Nem feltétlenül vagyok vicces... Ha van véleményed, kérlek, oszd meg velem.
1. Chapter 1

**Nem soha –soha, csak nem hiszem, hogy valaha is**

Vannak dolgok, amiket Perselus Piton semmilyen körülmények között nem ejtene ki a száján.

1. Harrykém, minden rendben, ugye nem álmodsz csúnyákat mostanában? Szóljál ám rögtön, ha baj van!

2. Minerva, már régóta el akartam mondani, hogy megveszek a *macska* testedért.

3. Helyes, Miss Granger, 50 pont a Griffendélnek!

4. Voldikám, kiszállok a buliból! De azért nincs harag, ugye?

5. Uhh, Lucius, neked mindig úgy csillog a hajad. Milyen sampont használsz?

6. Enye-benye, Draco, kérjél szépen bocsánatot Rontól!

7. Hagrid, gyere, rúgjunk be a Három Seprűben!

8. Tudod, Narcissa, ha előbb találkozunk, bármi lehetett volna belőle…

9. Eldöntöttem, pap leszek, és felépítem a Potter oltárt!

10. Jaj, Harry, olyan szépen repültél az előbb, igazán megérdemlitek a Kviddicskupát!

11. Albus, most nem érek rá teázni! Gyűlés lesz, és nem találom az új rózsaszín köpenyem.

12. Hol a zuhanysapkám? Esküszöm, hogy vettem a Dm-ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piton az újsághirdetéseket böngészi, és pár dolgon megakad a szeme.**

**1. **

Ha ön egy körülbelül 185 cm magas, vékony testalkatú, a bőre pergamen-sárga színű, görbe az orra, fekete az írisze, fekete és enyhén zsíros a haja, bájitalokkal foglalkozik… Akkor ne is olvassa tovább, mert nem ilyen valakit keresünk!

**2.**

Ön magányosan tengődik a pincéjében, de szeretne izgalmakhoz jutni? Akkor ezt az állást magának találták ki! Kémkedjen nekünk, az izgalom garantálva! Jelentkezni fényképes önéletrajzzal lehet a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképzőben Albus Dumbledornál.  
Vagy Voldemort Nagyúrnál, bár az ő esetében csak egy fax számot tudunk adni, mert tartózkodási helye jelenleg ismeretlen…

**3.**

Csőd szélén álló temetkezési vállalkozás azonnali kezdéssel alkalmazna egy unatkozó méregkeverőt. Fizetés teljesítményarányosan.

**4.**

Kozmetikai cég keres kísérleti alanyokat egy új sampon teszteléséhez. A jelentkezés feltétele:  
* Kifejezetten nagy teherbírású embereket várunk… A teszt igen hosszadalmas  
* Kizárólag elhanyagolt, ápolatlan hajú embereket jelentkezésére van igény.

**5.**

Sírgondozót keresünk a Harry Potter emlékoltárhoz. Jelentkezni csakis büntetlen előélettel lehet. Szorgalmas, lelkiismeretes emberek jelentkezését várjuk, olyanokét, akik nagy gonddal és szeretettel végeznék ezt a nagybecsű munkát.


	3. Chapter 3

**Piton és a nők! – Avagy, miért fogadott inkább cölibátust? **

A világegyetemben sok megmagyarázhatatlan dolog van. Ilyen például Perselus Piton szerelmi élete, mert hát ugye neki nincs. Tiszta **X **akták! Mi mégis szakadatlanul ontjuk magunkból a romantikusabbnál romantikusabb történeteket a főszerepben vele. Íme néhány igazi gyöngyszem a lehetséges párosításokból. Természeten az elborult elmémből kipattant címekkel együtt.  
*Ha esetleg bárkinek volna ilyen ötlete, ne tántorodjon el, írja meg!*

**Én a Liliomtipró!**

A történetben Hermione Granger a partnere, akit fondorlatos módon szerelmi bájitallal csábít el. Majd miután telepumpálta mindenféle tudatmódosító szerrel egy szenvedélyes éjszakát töltenek együtt. Természetesen, mint gyakorlott szakember, semmit nem bíz a véletlenre, és ráküld egy frappáns Exmemoriamt a kedves griffendélesre.

**Drogfüggőségem története**

A törtében nincs másról szó, mint egy pár jó erősen megtekert füves cigaretta után hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett leánykérés. Esetünkben pontosabban vénkisasszony kérés. A fent említett tudatmódosító szert, a mi kedves professzorunk Sybill Trelawney társaságában fogyasztja el, minek következtében szerelembe esik. A függőség azért alakul ki nála, mert másnap ráébred tettére, és innentől kezdve csak a fűben leli meg a lelki békét, na meg ilyenkor kivételesen szépnek látja aráját, és rongyosra gyűrik a lepedőt.

**Levél-szex**

A történet női főszereplője Bellatrix Black, alias Lestrange, aki jól megérdemelt pihenését tölti a hűsön. Szerelmi életéről azonban nem képes lemondani, de minekutána ilyen fiatalon megözvegyült, kénytelen más felé kacsintgatni. Különböző erotikus tartalmú levelekkel bombázza a bájitalmestert, aki pár lángnyelv whisky után hasonlóan túlfűtött válaszokat küld. Egy meggondolatlan soron azonban megbukik a mutatvány, mikor is a balga férfi megígéri, hogy várni fog rá!

**Alacsony, vörös, veszélyes**

A professzor a szerencsés Ginny Weasleyt csábítja el, aki teherbe esik tőle. Az egyetlen, amiért a Weasley család megbocsát a gyalázatos cselekedetért, az az a tény, hogy Ginny lánynak adott életet. Szerencsére a kislánynak sem az orra, sem semmilyen más testrésze sem mutat arra, hogy ki az apa.

**Munkahelyi zaklatás**

Ez a kis szösszenet minden bizonnyal az ötödik évben játszódna, mikor éppen a csodálatos idomokkal megáldott – blöhhh – Dolores Umbridge, amint megpillantja Perselus Pitont olthatatlan vágyat érezne rá, hogy megszerezze. Szerelmével és ocsmány fehérneműivel, addig üldözi szegény professzort, amíg ki nem köt a Szent Mungó elmeosztályán. Az itt eltöltött idő alatt legendás barátságot kötne a szintén ott vendégeskedő Gilderoy Lockhart –tal, és közösen megírnák a *Fény az alagút végén* című nagy sikerű könyvet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Szörnyen viselkedik az ember, amikor bal lábbal kel fel az ágyból. **

_*Velem is ez történt pont ma, mert a felettem lévő éppen szétbombázza a lakását, de kedves voltam felmentem hozzá, és egy gyors fájdalommentes fejlövéssel elintéztem a dolgot. Szeretem, amikor mindenhonnan folyik a kultúra, most éppen a plafonból vörös folyadék formájában. Hehehe.*_

**Na a lényeg az, hogy Pitonnak is vannak ilyen napjai, vagyis lehet, hogy csak ilyen napjai vannak. De ő ugyebár egy úriember és nem folyamodik erőszakhoz, de beszólni, azért betud...  
Van néhány emberke, aki igazán a szíve csücske, és pont felhúzzák.**

**Longbottom**

*Ha még egyszer át meri égetni a munkapadja közepét, beleverem a fejét az egyik üstbe. Imádkozzon, hogy ne a sajátjába, mert akkor nem sok marad magából, hála a csodás tehetségének, amit a bájitalok terén mutat…*

_Úgy ordít Neville-lel, hogy a nyála beteríti a fiú fejét, pedig Piton a katedránál áll._

**Potter**

*Ez volt az utolsó kihágása Potter, 50 pont a Griffendéltől. Ha csak tüsszenteni mer az engedélyem nélkül, saját kezűleg viszem el a kedvenc haverjához. VILÁGOS?! Remélem végre fellobbant egy kis fáklya abban a sötét fejében. *

_Felgyújtja Harry haját a pillantásával._

**Granger**

*Imád belepofázni az órámba igaz? Mert maga egy „két lábon" járó lexikon. Gondolom, akkor azzal is tisztában van, hogy meddig képes az ember levegő nélkül megmaradni. Ajánlom, tartalékolja az erejét, mert még 25 perc van az órából, és minden egyes levegővétele után 5 ponttal rövidíti meg a házát. *

_Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodik, és direktbe nagy levegőt vesz._

**Trelawney**

*Megmondtam már, hogy ne kövessen folyton, nem érdekelnek a jóslatai, mert még maga se érti őket. Ha továbbra sem hagy békén kénytelen leszek levelet írni, egy kedves ismerősének, vagy beleépíteni az arcába az a távcsövet, ami szemüveg gyanánt használ.*

_Felhúzza szemöldökét és meglobogtatja a kezében Dolores Umbridge számára felbélyegzett borítékot. _

**Lupin & Black**

*Hello Négylábúak, Black képzeld láttam a múltkor egy cuki nyakörvet biztos jól állnak, esténként szívesen megsétáltatnálak a Tiltott Rengetegben.  
Lupin, ma hallottam egy új számot, és sehogy se megy ki a fejemből a refrén: Dancing in a Moonlight, everybody dancing in a Moonlight.*

_Ezután villámgyorsan elrohan mert a négylábúak üldözőbe veszik._

**Dumbledore & Voldemort**

*Ne vigyorogjál rám Albus, megint túl sok citromport szippanthattál. Megmondtam, hogy álljál le vele.  
Tommy sürgősen pereld be a plasztikai sebészed, nem veted észre tisztára Jacko vagy leesett az orrod. Ja és itt egy kicsit húzd vissza a bőröd a homlokodnál, elcsúszott az arcod.*

_Ezzel véget is ért az élete, mert mindketten kis zöld fényt küldenek felé._


	5. Chapter 5

**Piton titkai**

Voldemort váratlanul betoppan Perselus Fonó sori lakásába. Három perce van mielőtt Féregfark beengedi a nappaliba a férfit, hogy eltüntesse azokat a tárgyakat, amik lebuktathatnák a Sötét Nagyúr előtt.

_Vajon mi kerül be az ágy alá?_

1. Görögdinnye illatú gyertya

2. IKEA katalógus

3. Rózsaszín cicás kispárna

4. Dedikált fénykép Daniel Radcliffe-től

5. Jegy az Abba musical-re

6. 200 Ébenfekete L'OREAL Paris: Egy doboz fekete tartós hajfesték

7. Emlékezz rám című könyv Sophie Kinsellától

8. Csillámos hajlakk

9. Levelek JKR-től

10. Clinique Anti-Gravity Firming Eye Lift Cream: Negyven felettieknek való szemránckrém

11. Dumbledore piros zoknija

12. Süssünk-főzzünk! Szakácskönyv csokoholistáknak

_Piton szerencsés, ezúttal nem bukott le…_


	6. Chapter 6

Az igazmondó Perselus

Az ember megpróbálja kimondani az igazat, s a jutalma csak fájdalom. (John Hoyer Updike)

Piton olyan sokáig volt kém, hogy szinte eggyé vált hivatásával. Bármennyire is ott rejlik szavaiban az igazság, nincs a világon olyan, aki ne kételkedne benne...

– Nem szeretem a Bogoly Berti-féle Mindenízű Drazsét!  
_*Dühösen kiüti Dumbledore kezéből a felé nyújtott édességet*_

– Tudom, hogy valaki ellopta a kviddicskupát az irodádból, de nekem semmi közöm hozzá, Minerva!  
_*Sértődötten elfordítja az arcát*_

– Soha nem küldtem Blacket a Minisztériumba!  
_*Morogva dobbant egyet a lábával, hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak*_

– Nem, Miss Granger, én nem olvastam el a Roxfort történelmét, és nem is akarom!  
_*A földhöz vágja a könyvet*_

– Akármit is hallottál, Lucius, én soha nem flörtöltem Narcissával!  
_*Felpofozza Malfoyt a kesztyűjével, és kihívja párbajozni*_

– Nem én vagyok a bodzapálca ura!  
_* Egy Kung Fu panda rúgással leteríti Voldemortot*_

– Minden héten mosok hajat!  
_*Üvöltve elrohan az iskola folyosóján*_

– Potter, hányszor mondjam még el, hogy nem én próbáltalak meg lelökni a seprődről, mikor elsős voltál!  
_*Hozzávágja az üstöt Harry fejéhez*_

– Attól, hogy Lilyt sosem kaptam meg, még nem maradtam szűz!

– Nem tudok denevérré változni!

– Nem ismerem Drakula grófot!

– Én vagyok a Félvér Herceg!


End file.
